The Dragon Medallion
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: When Draco Malfoy's prized necklace goes missing what secrets will be revealed?  Will Draco die without the healing properties of the prized Dragon Medallion?


The Dragon Medallion

The Golden Trio had just shuffled tiredly into the great hall, Even Hermione looked positively groggy after the late night studying session they had had the night before. Ron had let his head fall and was snoring slightly into his portage and Harry was about two steps away from the same fate. Hermione looked like she was debating whether it was worth the effort to actually wake Ron up, when the option was taken from her. All three were startled to full wakefulness when Draco Malfoy came running in calling out in a voice laced with panic, "Pansy! It's gone!"

Everyone turned and looked at the Malfoy heir in shock, they had never heard so much emotion in his voice before, and as more people got a look at the Slytherin, the shock only grew. Draco Malfoy was not wearing his regal Slytherin Robes, or even his usual tailored shirt and trousers he wore under them, he was wearing what appeared to be flannel pajamas.

Pansy looked up at Draco, and her face instantly filled with worry as she asked, "Draco?"

Draco walked over to her, and his chest was rising and falling like he had run a very long marathon under water, and he looked like he was going to collapse any second. His hair was ruffled like he had just rolled out of bed, and it was only made worse when Draco ran a hand through it, making one side stick up and the other smoothed out a bit. Pansy forced Draco to have a seat and asked, "What's wrong?"

Draco took a deep raged breath and in the same panicked voice said, "It's gone! I woke up and it was just gone!"

Pansy frowned in confusion, but Blaise seemed to catch on because he asked, "Your medallion's gone?"

Draco nodded, his head, his eyes wide and damp. There was a moment of silence, with only Draco's labored breathing, then Pansy snapped, "Blaise, stay with Draco, I'll find Professor Snape!"

With that Pansy went running out of the great hall, to find the Potions Master. Blaise knelt down next to Draco and asked, "Are you sure you don't have it on, did you forget to take off the invisibility spell?"

Draco glared up at Blaise, his chest still heaving and said in a breathless and low voice, "You think I would be freaking out if I wasn't feeling the loss of the medallions effects?"

Blaise sighed and asked, "Did you try 'Accio'."

Draco nodded his head. Blaise looked like he was starting to panic as well, as he asked, "Did you try asking a house elf? Maybe they wanted to clean it."

Draco snorted like that was ridiculous, but nodded and said, "Called four of them, they have no idea where it is and they're looking for it."

Blaise frowned and looked like he didn't know what to do, as Draco slumped over. The rest of the hall was shocked, but the Golden Trio pushed through the shock first, and Ron called across the hall, "What's wrong with the ferret?"

Malfoy, who had his head in his hands and was still panting didn't even react, Blaise tensed but didn't look like he was going to respond but Theodore, who had been sitting just a ways down from the two Slytherins said, "Fuck you, Weasel!"

Ron went red, but Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder to silence him as Harry asked, "Malfoy, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Blaise sighed when Draco tensed up and his breathing seemed to begin to wheeze a little bit. Blaise gave the Golden Trio a dark glare and said, "Draco's Dragon Medallion is missing."

Ginny Weasley snorted and said, "You all are freaking out because he's missing a necklace?"

Blaise glared and mumbled a few not nice words under his breath, as Hermione said, "Ginny! It's not just a necklace. Besides the fact that it has sentimental value since it originally belonged to his great grandfather, the Medallion had medical magic."

Harry asked, "Why would Draco need a medical Medallion?"

Neville nervously said, "He's had it since birth, I thought he would die if he ever took it off."

Hermione frowned and asked, "What do you mean he's had it since birth?"

Everyone looked at Neville, who turned red and looked like he was about to run from the room, but he finally said, "Narcissa Malfoy kept giving birth to stillborns, so she wore the medallion in hopes the magic would also effect her womb, then Draco was born, and he was still alive, but only barely his lungs weren't working and his heart was just too small, so Narcissa put the medallion on him and he's worn it ever since."

There was a moment of silence, and then Hermione asked, "If it's been so long, maybe you'll be fine without it."

Draco continued to ignore the Gryffindors, and Blaise glared and asked, "Does he sound fine? This will only get worse! He took it off for a few days over the summer and he nearly died! "


End file.
